Stone Cold Dimmsdale
by SpookyZalost
Summary: A series of tales of the soon to be famous Detective Timmy Turner and his cases solving crime and the mysteries of the town of Dimmsdale
1. Chapter 1

**Stone Cold Dimmsdale**

**by**

**mulege**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fairly odd parents they belong to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon**

* * *

It was a dark and rainy day in Dimmsdale and I Timmy Turner age 38 was in my office watching the rain out my window watching it fall drop by drop as the blinds formed dark creases across my face.

It was a slow week and I had not gotten any cases since Francis the thug started threatening clients into silence.

It was then at this unusual time that I got a knocking at my door and as soon as I allowed the person entry I saw the beautiful figure of a stranger a stranger who goes by the name of deep toot.

"oh Mr turner I heard what happened with Francis the thug and I am sorry that all this happened but I need your help"

"im available at this time what do ya need toots?"

"well my uncle he is the one in trouble he was hustled in a speak easy by a hussy Known as Lady Tang"

"now lady tang and her thugs are holding him hostage until he pays up a cool million in cash!"

"well don't you worry your pretty little head Ill take the case and get your uncle back no problem"

it was then I stepped into my car a black 1934 Oldsmobile yes she was a beauty her curves almost as numerous as those of the beautiful woman who had walked through my door not to long ago.

The rain hit the windshield gently giving a tapping noise as I drove down 3rd avenue heading for the speakeasy that deep toot mentioned.

It was then that I drove up to the condemned building with the steel door and the slot that the bouncer used to prevent unwanted law men from finding out about the illegal activity going on within.

I walked up to the door and leaned against the wall then gave a tap tap on the door and the slot opened.

"Whats the password?"

"it's Orange tang"

"please enter"

I walked in the door and the site before me was a strange one there was a bar stocked with imported liquor, a billiards table with a few tables and chairs scattered around it, and a door that led into a back room which had a sign on it that read Authorized persons only.

I walked up to the bar and sat down there was a bartender on duty a scruffy looking man he had wrinkles and gray hair which would set the man at about 50.

his hands moved with the skill that can only come with years of tending bar and his arms appeared to be quite strong.

"one martini no ice"

The man set the drink down and I Sat there for what seemed like hours waiting to hear some tidbit of evidence or see something conspicuous.

It was then that the lovely Lady Tang Walked into the room her red dress was tight and showed off her curves she was so magnificent that almost any other man would have fainted at the sight of her.

It was then that she entered the back room and I got a glimpse of a man tied to a chair and her reaching for what looked like a whip.

I walked towards the door and sat down in a near by chair waiting for Lady Tang to leave the room so I could sneak in and slip Deep Toots Uncle out the back.

Then the opportunity came as Lady Tang left the room and left the bar it was then that while no one was looking I slipped into the back room and found the poor man bound and gaged with cuts in his clothing and skin.

I quickly Untied him and ushered him out the door into the alleyway and we slipped into my car as we drove off I saw two of Lady Tangs hired thugs trailing us as we tried to escape.

The rain was pouring down harder than before and a fog had rolled in from the sea reducing the road in front of me to just a few feet.

I started heading for the docks hoping to loose them in the warehouse district and as I made several short turns I managed to slip away while they became confused due to the fog.

As I headed up 11th street I made sure to go through a few alleyways just to be sure I wasn't followed and then I headed for my office 3 stories up I quickly locked my door and it was over I had completed one of the easiest cases I have had in a while.

I turned around only to find deep toot waiting for me

"I have to hand it to you Mr turner you saved my uncle from that swindler and got away with only a few scratches."

"I will have to recommend you to some of my friends and believe me I have friends in high places."

after that day I was sure this was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: no reviews at all -_- ah well im writing this next chapter because I want to so ha P:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the fairly odd parents they belong to butch Hartman**

Chapter 2

Timmy was horrified at what he had accidentally done… he had frozen his fairy godparents solid and they wouldn't be thawed out for afew hours which left him without magic.

the bus showed up and Timmy was forced to go to school in his current state, he walked out the door and the sidewalk became slick with ice in his wake however he didn't even slip or fall, in fact he clung to the ice like it was rubber flooring and he was wearing new shoes.

When he walked onto the bus the driver looked at his cold expressionless face and his frozen blue eyes and immediately turned away in fear, everybody noticed this air of cold that surrounded him even Trixie tang who immediately took her sweater out of her backpack to keep warm.

As the bus drove down the road to school the windows fogged over and Ice was forming above Timmy's seat, Aj noticed this and began taking fragments of the ice to study with interest.

When the bus pulled up to the school everybody stayed back to let Timmy pass because they didn't want to be near him or make him angry due to his new cold creating state.

Soon after Timmy got off the bus Francis was there to greet him with his normal method of pummeling the daylights out of him, however this time francis was greeted with a shock because as soon as he went to grab Timmy to threaten him he was frozen solid and Timmy just walked right past.

Everyone was really frightened of Timmy after what happened to Francis, everyone accept Tootie mc Donald who truly did care and was concerned about what was happening to Timmy.

Tootie quickly pulled her coat out of her locker then approached Timmy with concern, "hi Timmy."

"hey Tootie, what do you want?"

"im just worried about you Timmy, your so cold and silent today, even your friends aren't hanging around." "well maybe you should ask Trixie about that huh."

After this sarcastic quip Timmy just walked into class and froze mr crocker before he could give him an F, Tootie however had a hunch that something Trixie did to Timmy had made him this way and in her strange way she wanted to try and warm Timmy's heart in hopes that it would return him to normal.

After class Tootie walked up to Timmy again and talked to him without fear, only concern.

She spent the rest of the day spending time with him and trying to get him to cheer up and smile, though this failed.

It after a week she made a small amount of progress but this didn't really do much, he still was freezing everything with his icy cold heart.

Tootie had tried everything she thought of exept one thing, and she was going to try it that night after her and Timmy were alone shortly before she returned home, she wasn't sure what his reaction would be but she knew she would be taking a big risk of being frozen like francis and mr crocker but she didn't care, all she wanted was her Timmy back.


End file.
